BB's Shock
by Richan Arisatou
Summary: BB yang tinggal di penjara Los Angeles kebingungan karena tidak mempunyai pulsa bagi handphone-nya untuk menghubungi teman-teman Wammy's House-nya yang tercinta. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?


A/N: Ini fic yang berkesan bagiku karena ini fic pertamaku di fandom Death Note yang ku ikut sertain di event fanfic di salah satu page Death Note lokal di fb yang berhadiah pulsa. Terus, fic ini bikinnya express buanget kayak kejar tayang. Aku baru tahu event ini pas hari Jum'at malem. Disana disebutin kalo startnya hari Senin dan finishnya hari Sabtu. Aku ngetiknya aja pas Sabtu jam 22:00 sampe jam 23:30 langsung di-post. CUMA SATU SETENGAH JAM BIKINNYA DAN SETENGAH JAM SEBELUM EVENT DITUTUP! SESUATU BUANGET KAN? DAN FIC INI AKHIRNYA MERAIH JUARA KETIGA LOH! REKOOOOOOOOOOR! XDDDDDD  
Tapi fic yang udah masuk notes pribadi fb dan terutama FFn ini udah ku edit-edit. Naskah aslinya sebenernya ga gini. Oia, selamat membaca yah. Flame, kritik dan saran dibuka lebar kok. Tenang aja. Happy reading. :3

.

.

.

**BB's Shock**

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, Angst gagal

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: BB yang tinggal di penjara Los Angeles kebingungan karena tidak mempunyai pulsa bagi handphone-nya untuk menghubungi teman-teman Wammy's House-nya yang tercinta. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?

Warning: OOCness, lebay, and typo(s) maybe! 8D/

ENJOY!~

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, dimana burung-burung memperdengarkan suara emas mereka yang menyanyikan berbagai macam lagu tanah air yang lagi hot seperti Hamil Belakangan, Almanak Palsu, dan Kamseupil, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam sedang asyik menelepon seseorang dibalik jeruji besi yang membatasi bagian depan ruangannya.

"Eh, eh, trus gimana?; Wah~ gawat tuh! Masa' kembaran gue yang manis dan unyu-unyu itu dibunuh KIRA sih? Lu bercanda deh..; Ah~ ga percaya gue..; Hmm..,, Masa'?; Alah, kok bisa sih, si L kalah gitu aja dari— *tiiit*"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya itu, pemuda bernama BB langsung mengumpat keras sambil melempar handphone bututnya itu ke udara. Sepersekon detik kemudian ditangkapnya lagi dengan raut wajah yang kalap.

"Napi no. 99, diharap tenang!" seru seorang pengawas penjara diluar ruangan BB.

"Ah, lu gak perhatian amat sih? Pulsa gua abis nih! Lagi enak-enak nelfon juga. Mang lu mau ngisiin?" sahut BB dengan wajah horror ekstra death-glare-nya yang akan semakin berefek pada orang yang memandangnya dengan warna bola matanya yang merah menyala.

"Oh.. te-tentu saja tidak." jawab pengawas malang yang tengah berkeringat dingin itu menjadi korban amukan BB.

"Kalo gitu diem aja lu! REMPONG DEH~" balas BB yang menekankan sambil menggoyangkan nada bicaranya pada kata 'rempong deh' itu. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi 'sweatdrop' karena heran dan berpikir, 'galak-galak ternyata lebay juga'.

Setelah peraduan mulut itu berakhir, BB menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sedih, memikirkan orang yang disebut menjadi sisi terangnya yaitu L, tewas terbunuh oleh seorang pembunuh misterius yang lebih keji darinya. 'Padahal aku merindukan orang itu. Tapi kini harapanku untuk menemuinya kembali takkan pernah terwujud.' pikirnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia teringat akan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting.

"PULSA! AKU NGGAK PUNYA PULSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~~" teriaknya dengan nada bergelombang yang dibuat-buat sehingga terdengar aneh mengingat si pengucap adalah seorang laki-laki tulen yang sama sekali tidak buruk rupa.

Lalu, dia mulai berpikir. Sejurus kemudian, membuka laptopnya dan menancapkan modemnya. Menekan-nekan keyboard dan mouse-nya sehingga terdengar agak ribut. Pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut mempekerjakan matanya, menjelajah setiap situs yang menawarkan targetnya yaitu pulsa. Dan yang pasti diinginkan banyak orang yakni gratis.

Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah wallpost dari page New Death Note Community Indonesia, salah satu fanspage yang di-like-nya yang terpampang di beranda akun facebook-nya. Karena wallpost tersebut mengandung kata pulsa, maka BB langsung membacanya dari awal hingga akhir kata.

"Event fanfiksi? Hadiah PULSA? IKUUUUUT!~" seru BB girang. Kemudian paras wajahnya yang terbilang rupawan itu berubah muram saat membaca kata 'Death Note'. Dia kembali teringat akan wafatnya L oleh KIRA. Dia pun mulai mencoba mengetik fanfiksi yang akan diikut sertakannya dalam event tersebut. Tujuannya hanya satu. Pulsa semata.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dia telah menyelesaikan fanfiksinya itu. Peluh membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Dan juga— ada lintasan air mata di pipinya. Buru-buru dia menghapus air mata dan peluhnya, lalu mengirimkan fanfiksi-nya tersebut lewat message ke fanspage NDNCI.

Seminggu kemudian, pemenang event fanfiksi NDNCI diumumkan. BB dengan semangat, membuka laptopnya dan login di akun facebook-nya. Kemudian langsung mengecek fanspage NDNCI dan mendapati namanya— tidak ada dalam urutan pemenang event. BB langsung down dan memegang kepalanya dengan gemetar.

"Gu-gue.. Gagal.." ujarnya terbata. Dia pun membuka file fanfiksi-nya yang disimpan di laptop-nya dan memandangi isinya yaitu..

.

.

.

**Jeritan Hati BB**

"L,.."

"L,.."

"L!"

"L. LAWLIET! TANPAMU AKU GALAAAAAAAAAAUUUU!~"

.

.

.

Setelah membaca ulang fanfiksi-nya tersebut, BB berpikir, 'kenapa fanfiksi buatan gue ga menang sih? Kan ini udah gue buat berjam-jam sampai keringetan dan nangis-nangis. Kenapa? KENAPA?~'. Setelah tenggelam dalam luapan depresinya sendiri, BB merasakan nyeri luar biasa di jantungnya. Seperti hujaman ribuan pisau yang membuat denyutnya berhenti.

Dan akhirnya, pemuda bernama asli Beyond Birthday itu meninggal menyusul L, kawannya tercinta karena terbunuh juga oleh keegoisan KIRA sebagai seorang kriminal yang tak pantas untuk bertahan hidup di dunia.

~FIN~

.

.

.

Cuman mau bilang kalo yang ditelepon sama BB itu si Near ;3

Terus, maaf ya~ berkesan kayak ~ wkwkw. XD\

Anyway~ REVIEW? 83

ANONYMOUS DIBUKA LEBAR LOOOOH! XDDDb


End file.
